Run For Your Life
by Ninja7475
Summary: Splinter has a long lost daughter. She's alive but certainly not well. After coming to New York with severe, in not fatal, injuries, she's still being tracked and hunted down by old friends of The Shredder. Can the turtles save her before it's to late? Will she trust them?
1. The Mystery Girl

_**hey guys it's me again! waz up! I got bored and a plot bunny popped into my head, this is the result. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PS: Those of you who have seen the 2012 version of TMNT know Karai is Miwa. Well... this is not Karai... I'm just to lazy to come up with another name besides Miwa. That and I like the name. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**_

* * *

_Run...gotta run... _the girl thought to herself.

Sweat dripped down her mud covered face.

Blood ran down her arms and legs from branches scraping her.

She felt herself getting weaker and weaker.

Her chest hurt from breathing so hard.

_I have to do this. _the girl told her self and pushed on. _It's live or die._

She came across a city.

The perfect place to hide.

She ran for it.

The rain stung her eyes and blurred her vision.

She used the last of her strength to climb into a window of a building as her assailant ran on.

A faint smile appeared across her face before she hit the ground and passed out.

She had escaped.

The next morning...

"Is she alive?" said a voice.

"She's breathing." said another.

"She needs a doctor." said another. "How did she get here?"

The girl groaned.

She was to weak to move.

"She's waking up." said a voice.

The girl kept her eyes shut, pretending she was still unconscious.

She didn't want to answer any questions.

Someone picked her up and carried her to a place where she heard the sound of sirens.

"Where'd you find her?" asked a voice.

"In the police station." said a voice. "We found her this morning all battered up and unconscious. Poor girl... still don't know how she didn't trigger the security alarms though..."

That voice must have been a policeman's.

"Any idea where she came from?" the other voice asked.

"No. No. All we could find was this in her pocket." said the policeman.

No! Why was he going through her personal things!?

She groaned to get their attention away from it.

"Hmmm..." said the other voice. "I see..."

It was just a knife and a picture.

"Well... we'll take good care of her I can assure you." said the voice.

She felt herself being picked up again.

Somehow she didn't trust these people.

But she was to tired to try and wriggle free.

She found herself falling asleep.

**~Dream Begins~**

A silhouette of a man stood against a bright light.

The girl had shoulder length dark hair, and sparkling brown eyes.

She was very young in her dream.

She ran for the silhouette, very excited, thinking it would be him.

She could hardly remember him.

But then...

Fire everywhere!

She heard the silhouette scream in pain.

A huge spark of fear emerged inside her.

She ran until she ran into a man wearing heavy armor.

She bounced off of him and hit the ground hard.

The man picked her up by the shirt with one hand.

"I should just kill you now..." he said. "But you may just give me some profit."

The girl squirmed trying to free herself as his blades cut into her.

The man laughed at her pain.

"But first..." the man said evilly. "You get to watch him perish."

"NO!" the girl screamed.

She watched her house burn down and then her vision blurred with tears.

**~Dream Ends~**

The girl opened her eyes.

She was in a hospital.

"Oh good, you're awake." said a nurse. "What's your name sugar?"

"M- Miwa..." the girl said weakly.

* * *

Later that night...

"Wahoo!" Mikey yelled as he skateboarded off the huge ramp at the skate park.

"C'mon Mikey." Leo called for the fifth time. "We have to go."

"Aww... fine..." Mikey said with disappointment.

The turtles walked home.

"Hey guys." Donnie said. "Check this out."

The turtles walked over to the TV.

"This is Richard Gambe here with a new mystery that has police baffled." said the news man.

"Hey, get Splinter." said Leo. "He likes wild news stories."

Donnie left to get him.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Splinter said as Donnie told him how much he would like this story.

"A mystery girl was found severely injured and unconscious in the police station this morning. Police say they have no idea how she got there or how she didn't trigger the security alarms." said Richard on the TV.

Everyone watched intently.

"Doctors are shocked she hasn't died due to the severity of her injuries. Up until now, the girl has remained nameless, but authorities say they finally got a name out of her. Miwa." Richard said on the TV.

Splinter's eyes widened.

"We'll be back later with more on this story. This is Richard Gambe saying 'What's next?'" said Richard.

Splinter got up and started to walk away.

The turtles gathered around the pinball machine to watch Leo beat Raph's high score.

Splinter put on his disguise and left the lair.

He walked to the hospital.

As he walked, he could help but thinking it couldn't be true.

"Hi can I help you?" said the lady at the front desk.

"Yes." Splinter said. "I need to see someone."

"Who?" the lady asked.

"Miwa." Splinter answered.

"Oh, the mystery girl huh." the lady chuckled. "Room 12."

Splinter thanked her and walked to the room.

He creaked the door open wondering if it could be true.

The elderly rat walked in...

The room was empty and the window was open.

She must have climbed out the window.

But why?

Splinter hung his head.

Maybe he would see her again one day...


	2. Takumi The Dragon

**_hey guys, it's me again! MWHAHAHAHAHA! here's the next chapter. enjoy! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)_**

* * *

The turtles were patrolling when they heard something strange.

"You coming with me!" yelled a voice.

"Let me go!" another voice screamed. "I'd rather die than go back!"

"That can be arranged!" said the other voice.

The turtles ran to the source of the voices and watched.

A dragon with a ninja mask over his face grabbed a girl's arm.

The girl had shoulder length dark hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Let me go Takumi!" the girl yelled. "I'll never go back!"

"You'll go even if I have to drag you back myself Miwa!" Takumi yelled.

Using what little strength she had, Miwa managed to kick Takumi off and she ran.

But she didn't get very far before Takumi grabbed her again.

"This is how you treat the person who's kept you alive all these years?!" Takumi yelled.

"What life is being tortured with having such little food and water that it barely keeps you alive?! What life is being chained and having the chains so tight that it leaves indents and blood on the very occasions they are removed?!" Miwa retorted. "I used to have a life! When you were a different dragon!"

"That guy needs a beat down." Raph said.

"Agreed." Leo said.

The turtles jumped out of their hiding spot.

"What the-?!" Takumi yelled.

"Let the girl go." Leo said.

"Why don't ya pick on someone your own size?!" Donnie said.

Takumi threw Miwa up against the wall.

"Bring it turtle freaks!" he yelled.

Miwa seized her chance and ran.

"Mikey, Raph, go after the girl." Leo said. "Don and I'll take care of this punk."

Raph and Mikey set out after Miwa.

With each step Miwa found it harder to continue to run.

She ran until her legs gave out from exhaustion and she hit the ground hard.

Raph and Mikey caught up to her in no time.

Miwa struggled to stand back up.

"Go away..." she said in-between short breaths.

"Chill." Mikey said. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah, that's what Takumi told me when he first met me." Miwa said.

"Who was that guy?" Raph asked. "And why was he givin' you a hard time?"

"I'm not sure I trust you..." Miwa replied.

"What've you got to loose?" Raph said.

"Prove that I can trust you." Miwa said.

Leo and Donnie walked over, dragging the unconscious dragon.

"That enough proof?" Raph half laughed.

Miwa looked down at Takumi.

Maybe these turtles weren't so bad...

"We'll see." Miwa said.

She followed the turtles.

"All I can remember was when I was really little, there was a fire that burnt my house down. I accidentally ran into a creepy man with heavy armor, he picked me up and gave me to these strange dragon people." Miwa explained. "That's when I met Takumi, he used to be a kind dragon. At first, the Dragon Lord wanted to kill me but Takumi objected. He had said that having a human hostage might be a good thing, that it would give them a better chance to blend into the human world. The Dragon Lord agreed and he declared Takumi to be my care taker."

"What happened to him then?" Leo asked.

"At first, Takumi took very good care of me. We even became close friends." Miwa said. "But the more he grew in power in the dragon military, the darker his heart became. He once told me that all dragons used to be good, except one...Dragon Lord. He corrupted the dragons, turning them evil. Takumi had still been kind until he gained power. Then he had become so corrupted that he soon thought of me as an enemy. When the dragons came up with a chemical that could turn humans into dragons, Takumi volunteered me as the test subject. I barely escaped and I'm still being hunted by the dragons."

Miwa suddenly became extremely lightheaded and passed out.

Donnie felt her forehead. "She's burning up!"

"Let's take her to Splinter. He'll know what to do." Leo said.

Raph picked her up and the turtles ran for the lair.

"Sensei!" Leo called urgently.

Splinter came in quickly. "What is it Leonardo?"

Then he caught sight of Miwa.

"Miwa...?" he whispered.

* * *

_**(listen to 'Westlife - Soledad' for this part of the story.)**_

Takumi sat up.

He was on the streets.

How could he have let two turtles best him?!

_Thanks to them I lost my beautiful Miwa! _he thought to himself.

_No. I lost my key to even more power! _he pushed the old memories back.

He couldn't let the past distract him.

Not now.

But still...

NO!

He walked to the Dragon Lord's lair.

"WHAT?!" Dragon Lord yelled. "SHE ESCAPED!?"

"I- if it w- wasn't for those t- turtles sir..." Takumi cowered in front of his master.

"If she's not recaptured in four days..." Dragon Lord said. "I don't think you want me to finish the sentence."

Takumi gulped. "Y- yes sir..."

"You are also down three rankings." Dragon Lord said.

He was now at the rank he was when he first met Miwa...

Another memory of her...

_No! She is the past! _Takumi yelled at himself.

He walked out of the Dragon Lord's lair and thought of a plan to get her back.

* * *

_**Okay... I've kind of gotten addicted to The Next Mutation so I added the dragons. I didn't add Venus because I didn't add her in the first chapter, thinking this wasn't going to have The Next Mutation characters in it. That and I haven't mastered Venus's character yet... SORRY! And keep reading to find out the answers to some of the mysteries. PLEASE REVIEW! Ciao! :)**_


	3. Reunited and Stolen

_**hey guys! it's me again! WOOP WOOP! XD here's the next chapter. enjoy! Thank you for those who have already reviewed! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**_

* * *

"Miwa..." Splinter couldn't believe his eyes.

His long lost daughter was home.

The turtles set her on the couch.

"Who is she?" Leo asked.

"I will explain later." Splinter answered. "She needs medical care right away."

"We'll get what she needs." Leo picked up his disguise.

Splinter told them what they needed to get and sent them off.

The elderly rat knelt down beside his daughter and embraced her in a hug.

He stroked her hair ever so gently.

"Miwa..." he whispered. "My precious Miwa..."

* * *

Takumi sat on a curb.

Memories that he had been able to push back for so long came flowing.

He sighed.

What had he done?!

He had hurt the one he used to love...

The dragon remembered those first few days of caring for Miwa.

From the first time he saw her, he had fallen in love with her.

That's why he had saved her life from the Dragon Lord all those years ago.

He remembered sitting and talking with her for hours at a time.

Her eyes sparkled and shined when they would talk.

_I wonder what she thinks of me now... _Takumi thought to himself. _Probably a fool..._

But then he perked up for a second.

_Maybe she'll take me back. _he thought but his excitement soon faded.

He never asked her if she had the same feelings he had for her...

* * *

"Please Miwa, you must drink." Splinter said trying to persuade the unconscious Miwa to drink the medicine.

He finally managed to get her to drink it.

Splinter relaxed a little knowing Miwa had some medical care.

"Who is she?" Leo asked.

"She is...my long lost daughter..." Splinter answered.

Leo's eyes widened. "You mean...she's...our sister...?"

"Yes." Splinter said.

He noticed deep claw marks on Miwa.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"During my last battle with The Shredder, my old home had caught on fire. I was greatly injured and had support beams pinning me down. Miwa was very young at the time but she could run. And she did after I convinced her that I would be fine." Splinter said. "Fortunately, Shredder did not know of her existence, so I thought she would be safe. By the time I had escaped my burning home, Miwa was gone. I never saw her again..."

Leo told his father what Miwa had told him.

The elderly rat sighed and looked at his unconscious daughter.

He put his hand on her forehead.

Her fever was going down but something was not right.

Her breaths were short and her heart rate was weak.

He checked for a pulse, very faint.

No...

She was dying...

Leo backed away. He didn't know if he could handle seeing the greatest person in his life break down completely.

Splinter felt tears fill his eyes.

He had finally gotten his long lost daughter back...only to watch her die in his arms...

* * *

Takumi yelled at the sky and pounded on the wall as hard as he could.

"WHY?!" he screamed. "WHY DID MY LIFE HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?!"

He heard a small voice inside of him that he had not heard in a long time.

_it didn't. _the voice said.

"YAHHH!" the dragon leaped back, surprised by the unknown voice.

_what a shame you are surprised to hear me... _the voice said with disappointment.

"Who are you?!" Takumi demanded.

_I am your conscience Takumi. _the voice said. _why do I terrify you?_

"Conscience?" the dragon repeated, very confused.

_no need to speak aloud. _the voice chuckled. _I know your every thought._

"Yeah well for my own sanity I'm still gonna respond this way..." Takumi replied rather hoarsely.

_I see you have a new feeling. _he could almost see the voice smile, even though it was unseen. _you seek the girl Miwa again._

"Yeah, so." the dragon said. "She don't like me anyway."

_you don't know that._ said the voice.

Takumi grunted not wanting to admit he was wrong.

"How do I make her love me...?" he muttered longingly.

_set things right. _the voice answered. _only then do you have a possible chance._

Then the voice faded away...

"Huh?" the dragon said. "Hey! Wait! Gimmie a straight answer!"

He shook his head, frustrated. "COME BACK STUPID VOICE!"

"Mommy! Help! What is that thing?!" a small boy pointed at the angry dragon.

Takumi turned to the boy and growled a vicious, bloodthirsty, growl at the boy and at himself for being so careless as to not attracting attention.

The boy screamed in terror and ran.

Takumi sniffed the air. He usually did this when he was upset.

A familiar sent filled his nose.

Miwa.

She was close by.

Of course! Why didn't he think of it before!

He could track her down with his sense of smell.

Takumi followed his nose.

* * *

Splinter walked back into the main room of the lair after getting a glass of water.

He looked on the couch expecting to see his daughter laying there but found nothing.

"Miwa?!" he called. "MIWA?!"

He tossed the glass of water to the ground not caring that it shattered into a million pieces.

"MIWA!" he shouted which was unusual for him.

He looked down and saw a dragon scale at his feet.

NO!

He ran straight for the exit of the lair.

Leo came into the room at that point.

"Sensei?" he said.

He knew something wasn't right.

The blue masked turtle noised Miwa was gone.

"The dragons!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Takumi ran into a dark alley carrying the dying Miwa.

He set her down next to a dumpster and sat down beside her.

"You'll be okay." he whispered to her.

The dragon breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had gotten her back.

"Stop!" he heard a voice yell.

Takumi quickly got to his feet and prepared for attack.

He saw a giant rat come walking toward him.

Splinter.

"Let her go." he said.

Takumi stood over Miwa and answered with a deep, low growl.


End file.
